Alice Uchiha
''Uchiha Alice (うちは アリス) is the last female Uchiha before Uchiha Sarada was born. She was the student of Uzumaki Kushina. She becomes Hatake Kakashi's wife during the blank period between Part I and Part II becoming Hatake Alice (はたけアリス). She is also Itachi Uchiha And Sasuke Uchiha 's older cousin.'' Background Alice is Kakashi's childhood friend. Her sensei was Uzumaki Kushina and Alice used to visit her everyday so one day she met Kakashi and his team, who were invited by Minato. Alice became friends with Team 7 . Being a clumsy girl, she always got hurt durring her training, but luckly Kakashi was there for her everytime and helped her with everything he could. After Obito's, Rin's and Minato's death she was always by Kakashi's side and that was her promise. She was very close to her cousins, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. When The Uchiha Massacre took place, she was coming home with Sasuke. After Sasuke fainted, Itachi told Alice the reason why he has done that and told her to take care of Sasuke. Alice had to keep everything a secret, or else she'd be dead. After that, Itachi put her in a genjutsu too and Alice fainted. Personality Alice is a kind hearted girl. She loves to help others and becomes really sad if she fails to help someone. Since some of her friends died, and her family except Sasuke and Itachi, Alice began to care more about the ones she has and she's trying to spend as much time as she can with everyone she has left. Appearance Alice has long black hair with a blue tone and black eyes. She is shorter than her husband. She usually wears white and red clothing, but inside of her house she wears clothes with the color pink. She keeps her hair loose everyday but sometimes she ties it in a ponytail. Abilities Alice can use most of the Uchiha Clan jutsus. And in battle her first move is to activate her Sharingan. She is weak to strong genjutsu and can be easily distracted with close ones near her so she can be easy to hit if the opponent can make her distracted enough. After using one of her tehniques related to her Mangekyō Sharingan she faints and her hair becomes white for a period of time. Kekkei Genkai As an Uchiha, Alice posseses the Sharingan. She awakened it when she saw the death of her sensei. She didn't mean to, it was just the destiny who brought her to that place when she just tried to find someone she knew. After seeing her sensei dead, she ran away crying, but then she met her friend, Kakashi, who noticed that the girl had her sharingan awakened, he asked her what happened but she couldn't answer because she passed out. During an event in Part II Alice awakened her Mangekyō Sharingan. It gives Alice the ability to make her hair a lot longer and to catch her opponent and to give them a lighting shock which makes the victim pass out or kills them, depending on how much of her power Alice uses. Her Mangekyō allows her to use one defense tehnique which builds snow around her so she can run or avoid attacks. Alice's main Nature Type are the Fire and Lighting Release but when she activates her Mangekyō Sharingan she has the Water and Wind Release too for her to have the Ice Release too. Status Part I Alice was living with her best friend, Kakashi, since the Uchiha Massacre. She usually visits Team 7 and brings them food and scolds Kakashi when he is too harsh with them. She wants to be as her sensei so she wants to take care of the Team 7, especially Naruto and Sasuke. One day Alice decided to leave being a shinobi and to focus more on her future as a mother so she becomes a housewife and takes care of Kakashi and her home while he is in missions. Unfortunately, when Sasuke left the village Alice became verry sad and refused to eat. That causing her to faint some days later and when she woke up, she found out she is in hospital. Kakashi told her so many times to eat but she didn't listen and now he is angry because he knew she will faint one day. After some weeks after everything was fine, Kakashi decided to propose to his girlfriend because he knew that she is the one and because he wanted to protect even more from the danger that may happen because of her name. Part II In the blank period between Part I and Part II Alice was pregnant with her twins Alya and Kaneki. During her pregnancy Kakashi was gone in missions and was always feeling guilty for not being able to spend time with his wife and the babies in her tummy. In Part II Kakashi and Alice spent more time together with teir two babies. During Part II Alice was still a housewife and took care of her twins. But she went sometimes in missions where she was really needed. During Pain's Assault she was in one of these missions, but when she came back, the Assault was taking place. While trying to find someone to explain what's happening, she finds Kakashi. Seeing him dying broke her heart in million of pieces. She felt like it was her fault, for breaking her promise to him. While crying near her dead husband, Alice's Mangekyō Sharingan is awakened. She doesn't do so many ninja related things after it until The Fourth Shinobi World War where she tried to fight against Madara Uchiha but she failed and almost died. After The War, when Kakashi became Hokage, Alice decided to become the Captain of the Konoha Military Police Force and she did so. Trivia * One of Alice's nicknames is "Little Snowflake" since she is born in winter and her Mangekyo Sharingan has a snowflake shape. * Alice loves sweets and dislikes very spicy food. She loves onigiri, tempura, mochi, tonkatsu and tea. (Fun fact: Kakashi dislikes tempura and sweets, but Alice made him like them a little, but he doesn't eat them very often.) * Alice's hobby is sitting on the roof and looking at the stars, but she draws too in her spare time. * One of Alice's favorite things is trying to read Kakashi's Icha books, but she always fails. Reference Risa Taneda Fugaku Uchiha Kakashi Hatake Instagram (_alichiii) DeviantArt (Ann-Luna-Garmadon) Tools